Vile Smiles From the Outside
by Smilesforeverhappy
Summary: After a random dream about Fnaf in the real world...Felicia, nicknamed "Smiles" (Or as she says, "Smiles, Nickolas-named Felicia!") finds a new building outside of her apartment her dreams AND nightmares come true; according to her at least! There are POV changes,but otherwise, you're going'na see this story through the eyes of an eccentric sociopath...! (Hater!AU)
1. The Obvious Prologue

**Vile Smiles From the Outside**

 **By Smilesforeverhappy**

 **(The game Fnaf belongs to Scot Cawthon, the one and only creator! Other games mentioned [like Undertale, made by Toby Fox] don't belong to me!)**

 **Chapter 1: The Obvious Prologue**

 _Hello! My names Felicia, but after 2 years of living here in this apartment building in Rapid City, everyone (well, nearly everyone...) in my apartment finally warmed up to the fact that they could call me Smiles, because I smile, a_ _ **lot! (**_ _It's probably because I am an official citizen after two years as being labeled "resident".) That didn't mean that I was completely nice, however...When I was in a good mood, I would help some of the elders that lived here with their luggage, play checker or chess with some college graduate dudes, and/or buy some cookies for those kids in the "foster house" floor. When I'm in a bad mood (some new teen living here usually triggers me when he talks to me first) I get a little frustrated with the orphans, but not before yelling at_ _ **that**_ _jerk (his names Kennedy, the name itself sounds rude in this context!)! And I sometimes stay in my room the rest of the day! But then there's this mood I have called the sick mood, where I do bad, (slightly cruel, and very unusual) things to all the people that irritate me...(:D) And now for some fun facts! I'll admit, I pick my nose (but who hasn't?!), I could burn your butt in laser tag, I'm labeled "The Dodger" by my own P.E. teacher, and I love video games like Undertale (second favorite), Bendy and the Ink Machine (third fave), Cuphead (fourth fave), Baldi's Basic's (fifth fave), and the one that started the dynasty of awesome games...(drum-roll, please!) Five! Nights! At! Frrrrr-eddy's! Now I wonder how I would react if that was a real life thing..._

 _"_ What the h...! Ouch!" I nearly swear, bumping my head on the metal rods that lay above me from the top bunk, I whisper, "Aww, man! That was all a drreeeaamm...?" I'm always drowsy in the mornings; suffering from lack of sleep the night before reading books and stuff. But that's not the point! The point is what the dream was about! Ah, I was fantasizing about being friends with the Fnaf characters again! I remember how the dream had went.

 _ **Felicia walked into the pizzeria for her first day at work, recognizing the logo of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". She was anxious to get inside, so she furiously dug through her pockets for the keys to the building. There were quite a few keys on the chain: one for the front door, one for the back door, one for the manager's office, one for the kitchen (for reasons she wasn't sure of), and one for the parts and service room. They all mostly looked the same, but thanks to dream powers she (or someone) had labeled them all. "Back door, Manager's office, and...yep, the front door!" She spoke to herself so she wouldn't feel afraid at all but rather excited because she knew JUST what was up once her watch rang twelve! And she was totally prepared for it, which she knew because she said it out loud to gain more confidence.**_

 _ **"Yesh, I am ~totally~ prepared!" she sang to herself. She had the whole plan worked out, and knew it like the back of her dad's hand! She carried a blunt weapon (it was a small metal poll she had taken from an old mannequin in her mom's old craft-room before she had moved away for boarding school), and had on her favorite kind of shoes: strap-on tennis shoes! "So I won't have to keep on tying my shoes that would most definitely lead to my doom! In middle school, it's hard enough trying to avoid getting bumped into by a bunch of idiots by ACCIDENT!" Smiles exclaimed, annoyed,"I even got hurt once! So what would happen if I was tying my shoes while being chased by four psycho 7-feet-tall possibly-possessed speedy-Sonics that will end up killing me, ON PURPOSE!?"**_

 _ **Finally, she wound-up the key (ha ha!) and walked inside to see what would really be waiting for her... It was actually what she generally expected, to be honest. There were a lot of streamers, and there were black and white tiles on the (where else?) floor, dusty and covered in pizza sauce. "Or is it pizza sauce..?" interrogated Smiles creepily to herself, loving the thrill of the thought of freaking the animatronics out just by the tone of her voice. That, of course, came along with being eccentric all that stuff!**_

 _ **She looked at her watch: 11:55 p.m. "Huh." Smiles grinned,"Looks like I've got some time to 'explore'..." Of course she already knew the place, she just wanted to see where the cameras couldn't!**_

 __ _ **7 hours of running from animatronics, finding out that the third toilet in the girls bathroom was clogged and couldn't be used for another week but sprays water when you try to flush it (that sure was**_ **useful** _ **when Freddy ran after her into that specific stall!), and playing three player on the secret Xbox in the supply closet employees used to bring out when there was still "Tween Time" for the older kids not to get bored with Foxy and Bonny 'cause they knew you were savage as soon a you hit Chica with your white-**_ ** _mannequin-poll later..._**

 ** _"Okay, Felicia," sniffed Chica,"This was a lot of fun...but you have to go now!_**

 ** _"But...why?" cried a sad Smiles,"We still have five minutes left! And you can call me Smiles!"_**

 ** _"Aye, um...listen lass, ye need to go to sleep, right about NOW!" insisted Foxy._**

 ** _"Okay, but will I see you tomorrow night?" inquired a sleepy Smiles._**

 ** _"Maybe so Ms. Smiles...but you have to leave before the power-!" Freddy was cut off when the oh-so familiar sound of the generator dying down was heard, and the whole building dimmed. And EVERYONE panicked!_**

 _ **Felicia face-palmed. How could she have forgotten about the power supply!? That dang fan! Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as she heard another familiar sound that wasn't a very good sign...AT ALL. It was the bitter-sweet tuned that haunted her dreams about Fnaf: The Toreador March.**_

 _ **Slightly shaken, she turned to find "Freddy and the Gang" behind her eyes black with white pinpricks, looking ready to stuff her any second. But...it's not like she was one to be paralyzed by fear alone! Smiles decided to act now and leapt through the left doorway which was closest to the front exit. She flipped through the keys one by one, adrenaline being the only thing keeping her from freezing up. It was hard not to shake, as the robots were gaining on her! Breathing harshly, she finds the right key to the door again and turns it in the lock quite literally JUST IN TIME. As she closed the door behind her, Freddy's fist knock's through the glass of the door before anyone can stop it, and it hit Felicia right in the side of her head; knocking her out like a light bulb exposed to Arizona weather.**_

 _ **As her vision began to fade, as well as her hearing, she heard a soft voice whisper in her ear,"You will see us again when you wake up...goodbye, for now...!"**_

And that's when I woke up!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! This story is heavily based on real-life facts about me, so I hope you weren't too disgusted by the booger statement... Anyways, thanks to CJS51703 for advise on ow to upload a story and moral support, thanks to Video Game Fanatics for inspiring me two finally stop being lazy and writing something myself for once...my moms actually proud of me now! And last thank-you goes to... Arctic Vulpix for writing the story called,"Expect the Unexpected" in which there was a few characters (Ruby and Betty) that I could relate to so much! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING? BETTY IS A METAL BASEBALL BAT!**


	2. One Look Outside And

A/n: What's up? Sorry for the bad grammar/spelling of the last chapter! I Got Grammarly to fix any mistakes!("V")  
( Also, Happy Thanksgiving!)  
(The game Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon, the one and only creator!)  
Chapter 2: One Look Outside My Window And…

(First Person/Felicia speaking)  
Whoosh! It's like I just got the wind knocked right outta me! Why was there a new building outside the apartment all of a sudden?! And, more importantly,  
"How did this slip my mind!?" I practically shrieked, confused, "Had someone printed out pictures that show the view outside of my window and placed it over the glass?"

While I was pretending to check for ripped pieces of paper in the window-sill, someone rang my doorbell. I quickly opened my laptop and checked my camera feed (though there was ONE camera in front of the apartment door that all of the residents were given the access-code to, which changed every time someone moved out (for security reasons), but I had installed my own camera system a week subsequent to my arrival there ("Why not?" I had thought, "I could see everywhere, and no one would know!" Besides, as a lover of fnaf, I liked the idea of looking through cameras at everybody.)

Turns out it was just the mailing dude, so I rushed down to the first floor. I grinned at Brad and said, "WHHAAAA-ZZUUUUPP?!"  
He grinned back and pointed up towards the ceiling, "The sky! But nothin' much, really, but just the newspaper for you and the other guys!"

I nodded, holding out my hand for the newspapers, and spoke, "Don't worry, I'll have those please." I always volunteered to put the newspapers in the mail slots, as to make my friends job easier (it wasn't very much a high-paying, AT ALL! About $12.95 per day, as it was his first year working there.).

He then thanked her and turned away to leave, but he paused in the doorway, and mumbled, "There might be-OW! (the door hit his face)-something in there that'll pique your interests."

Smiles waved and skipped off. "I wonder what he was talking about," she murmured. After delivering the mail, she decided to read the newspaper. And she saw the weirdest-most-unexpected-thing-yet-also-amazingly-awesome thing was written in bold "Freddy and the Gang Open for Business!" and she nearly fainted with multiple emotions exhausting her (shock, surprise, excitement, and finally. She looked again to see if she was just imagining things, but it was still there, the title staring back at her face.

Freddy and the Gang are Open for Business!

"Hopefully this time it won't close down like all the others…"  
-New and nervous manager, Lewis Nelly

After all, the unfortunate history of Freddy's Franchise was very disturbing. Yet the new management has decided that was time to bring it back, once again. Have they all gone crazy? Or are they really on to something, redeeming the Fazbear's legacy? Stay tuned just in case there is foul play involving an animatronic!

(Third Person)  
That's when Smiles knew what she had to do. Yep, she was gonna hafta apply for the job. She was obviously old enough, so age wasn't a problem, and her schedule during the night was clear, so just getting the job wouldn't be hard at all; just having it.  
"That settles it," a serious Smiles smirked confidently, "I just hope working there's not boring than what I'm thinking/hoping it is…"

A/n: Hoi! Sorry, it's been a whole week! I just had trouble finding more fancy words to put instead of bland ones like "subsequent" instead of "after"! 


	3. Definitely the Interview

**A/N: AAAAAGGGGHGH! THIS WAS THE THIRD TIME! Now I hafta type it again! *smoldering intensity intensifies smolderingly* _FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "There are children here." AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!-_ Also, can someone please tell me how to do/make those line divider thing-ys that go in between P.O.V. changes and time skips? Please?**

 **Reaction Review:**

 **Tigerxx1: Hmmm...wonder if she'll die!**

 **Me: *Is silent for a long time* BOI. HULL NAW. NO WAY! *quotes Happy Frog* We have only just begun.**

 **CJS51703: Now we're getting to some classic FNAF action, huh? And I like her assumption, "I'm a FNAF lover, so Imma just** **watch** **people through the apartment camera feed!"**

 **Me: Yesh, EXACTLY! Only, this (* That's what I want to do when I finally get my own house/apartment!*)**

 **And, (AS YOU CAN SEE), I love giving peeps nicknames based on their username! So...**

 **Tigerxx1: Tiger or Tigger.**

 **CJS51703: CJ or 5 (you may or may not get the reference, but you always play that "find the reference" game with me!).**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH: Pika or Hugs!**

 **Tgonthefiery: Fire or T-gone (DON"T QUESTION THE LOGIC OF THE SECOND ONES!)**

 **More nicknames may come! It depends on how many different peeps read _and_ review this!**

 **Slang Words:**

 **Nop. = Nope, but without the "e" because of the order of the alphabet. (made up)**

 **Ope. = Oops. (Made up)**

 **Oish = Oi + ouch. I made this one up as well.**

 **Yesh = A word that I read off a comic dub series about Foxy, and have been saying it ever since (even to teachers sometimes!).**

 **Ba-DUH! = Duh. (made up) I started saying this in third grade.**

 **Evah = Ever. (Made up just now!)**

 **OKAY! Now that that's over, we can finally get to the _actual chapter._**

 **Chapter 3: _Definitely_ the Interview**

 **(Fnaf Belongs to Scott Cawthon, and do I REALLY have to do this every chapter!?)**

(Third Person/Narrator Speaking)

Felicia walked up to the Fazbear's Pizzeria recognizing the sign but _for real_ this time. She opened the door (which was unlocked already) and skipped inside.

"Hello, and how may I help you?" questioned...uh, _someone_ , "I'm Lewis Nelly, the manager of this place if you're wondering!"

"Oh, hey! I was just looking to have one of your jobs in this establishment!" replied Felicia while holding up the newspaper, "And my name's Felicia, but you can call me Smiles if you want."

"Ah, I see," said Lewis, "So now what spot're you huntin' for?"

"Imma huntin' for the Night Shift!" Felicia elaborated, "I'd be more interesting for my life, considering that I don't sleep for most of the night (even without coffee, which I never drink)!"

"So, where's the paperwork?" inquired Smiles.

Lewis paled, so suddenly Smiles couldn't resist sickly snickering while she projected a sociopathic-level smirk, and he slightly squirmed. That was super suspicious. **(*12 1/2 !*)**

"Well, where's the paperwork?" Felicia repeated, clearly annoyed with him, "We haven't got all day, Lew!"

"It's uh, right...here!" Lewis hesitated but gave her the papers anyway.

Felicia snatched up a complimentary _Freddy and the Gang_ pen and quickly filled in the needed information.

 _Night Guard Registration_

 _Name (last name, first name opt. middle name): Dull, Felicia Hellan_

 _Age: 23_

 _Any Allergies? (So we can get the right medicine for you in the office): None (luckily!)_

 _Phone #: (605)-420-666_

"So, that's it? No resume space or anything?" Smiles inquired, "Not that I'm complaining..."

"Well, the Nightguard's spot requires a different set of skills; like...you know! For security reasons."

"Oh, I _know,_ " said Smiles sinisterly, "And it's a looooooot more than you think."

(Lewis's P.O.V.)

 _Did_ she know?! That was impossible! All the other managers had managed **(*1 pun point!*)** to keep the media from finding out, _and_ they had also paid the families so they wouldn't exploit them! Was she related to the m-muh-MURDERED CHILDREN?! Was she a spy? Was she a young descendant of the murderer!? That smirk...it was like she could read my mind! Was she scychic-?

(Back to default/third person)

"Yesh," said Felicia, "And no!"

"Huh?" said Lewis, who wasn't paying attention.

"I SAID, 'Yesh and no!' can't you _rea-_ I mean _HEAR?!"_ Smiles spat.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I can't read yo mind, but I could tell what you could possibly be asking because of your face!"

Now Lewis felt a little weak; she was confusing him with logic.

"Oh, and btw..." Felicia chirped, "I'm just calling you Nelly from now on, because that was the name of my first elf on the shelf as a kid!"

Lew-*ahem* _Nelly_ had just enough time to give Felicia the keys to and for the building before he fainted.

"Well, he's going'na be out of it for a while..." murmered Smiles as she flipped the sign to "closed".

When she got home, she looked at the keys that the manager gave her, and she nearly fainted herself!

 ***a/n: Hopes-es yous-es like the chapter-es! Please say which name you prefer, and/or guess why Felicia fainted! And hmmm, I need my own end catch-phrase...how about...blue sku-doo? YESH THAT'S IT! BLUE SKU-DOO! WE CAN TOO! *jumps into book****


	4. Finally Night 1, Part 1

***A/N: Hokay! Week's ovah (way ovah)! Time ta see the reactions!**

 **Tigerxx1 chapter 3. Dec 5**

 **Plot twist: He accidentally gave her the keys to his house, so she kidnaps the animatronics and they all watch Netflix on his TV**

 **And yay, I got included! Thx so much! Also, Tiger is fine**

 **Me: (*sorry, Grammarly had a bunch of bones to pick with this comment and I could not resist changing them as well!*) YYYAAAY! Okay, I'll call ya Tiger! And of course, you're included (you read AND reviewed!)!**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH chapter 3. 19h ago**

 **Pika lol. But anyways I don't mind either. Also, this was really good, you're getting better! Btw, I noticed that you misspelled psychic as scychic. I'm not trying to criticize, I just want to help with spelling. I like to spell**

 **Me: Thanks for the correction! But not quite. Btw, why do the latest three people not put periods on their last sentences? You'll have to answer that for me because of Idk.**

 **me chapter 1. Dec 5**

 **it was great**

 **ME: Oh no, not you too! But thanks for the compliment!**

 **I have to tell ya something: When a character is saying an acronym out loud; they're saying the letters. *But* when It's said in a narration, the character's thinking the whole thing. When you say something that can be shortened into an acronym in** ** _your_** **mind, you don't bother thinking the** ** _letters_** **(right?), but you think the full words.**

 **Speaking of which, here's a new acronym: YNK! =? (Guess the acronym!)**

 **And now...the actual chapter!**

 **Chapter Four: Finally Night 1 Part 1 (Sorry)**

(First Person/Felicia Speaking)

While I was on my way home, I felt confused about how he didn't know about how I knew anything about the place, and how it worked! I mean, come ON guys! This is THE FNAF we're talkin' about, and the entire restaurant is based off the innocent part of it! How could a young adult as me not know? Whatever, I'll just own it.

Now I have to get to work, quite literally. I hop into my car, wonder why I'm in the car, and then walk all the way to work. It was good exercise! Luckily, I had a flask...of _lemonade_ (raspberry flavored!)!

I promised myself when I was nine that I would _never_ drink.

I looked at the keys that Nelly had given me. They were still just the way they were...there were five. One for the front door, the back door, the kitchen (for reasons I wasn't sure of), the parts and service room, and the manager's office. Just like in my dream! But what was ACTUALLY creepy was that the handwriting on the labels was the exact same.

I wonder if the rest of the night will feel like Deja-vu...? Oh, crap-DEJA-VU! LIKE I"VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! No! Shuddup, music-loving part (not to mention meme-loving part)of the brain! Not now! Later!

Nevah mind, that was a rhetorical question. Idk why I asked but...YNK!

I walked in, gasped dramatically at the sight of the animatronics, and then carried on toward them like I hadn't done anything dramatic. I hummed the tune "My Grandfather Clock" loudly for awhile in content (I had started to hum when I was bored or in any dramatic moment since I was in second grade [the halls had great acoustics], so I had lots of practice projecting the sound where I wanted it to go. But suddenly, I went full blast into "Pop Goes the Weasel" going from smooth moderato all the way to a crazily-creepy andante. I wanted to see if they would crack, but not attack me; as I had timed it perfectly [checks pink watch]:

 _ **11:52 p.m.**_

See what I mean? Puuurr-fect. Meow. (*I like cats*) Well, then I said, "Does his sound familiar?" I snorted, "I should hope so! Or did they erase your memory when you came to that other location? Anyways, I have a genuine question here! I wonder what happened to the others? Aw, did they get melted down?" I asked in mock concern. I cared not for half of the toys, but I felt bad for the Puppet, Mangle, and BB. I liked them a lot. I was just messing with them, you know! "divide and conquer"?

I checked it again. 11:53 pm! I even have more time than in my dream! But sadly, I couldn't do all those things without hurting myself and dying. I could only torment them further. So, I did. "Aaaayy, Freddy! Hows it goin'? Enjoying being shipped with Ol' Bon all over the internet?"

What's that I hear you thinking/asking? Yes, I just DID go there. And I was going'na go further! MWA HA HA!

"What's up Bonnie? You _do_ spend a lot of time in the closet, right? Then I leaned over to Freddy and whispered, "You have a chance! Good luck (lels)."

 **11:54 pm.**

I left the stage area laughing, then went to check for more deja-vu-type things. I checked the closet first. I looked around and nop...no Xbox. Wait for a second...

"Holy crap!" I shouted, "There really IS an Xbox!"

"Should I plug it in? Yeah probably..." I plugged it in and then searched for DVDs. I found Minecraft. I was good at it when I was in middle school, so I squealed with delight and was about to play when...

"Oh right! It's 11:55 pm now. I should probably get to the office soon.." then suddenly, I-*cough a cough* *turns into the third person* Let's start ovah.

(Third person/Narrator)

Then suddenly, Felicia had an idea.

An awful idea. But an awful idea that would sound good to evil people.

"Heh heh hee! HAHAHA!" she laughed so insanely that the animatronics could hear her. Then she set off for the office.

 **Five minutes later...a**

Thanks, dude! *Hands french narrator 5 bucks* Anyways, Felicia's plan went like this:

Felicia unplugged the fan in the office. "I always wondered why you couldn't do that in the game! I really hope that the employees weren't _too_ stupid."

She quickly searched up an "I'm snoring" video on her phone, and left it in the chair, which was turned around. She ran to the supply closet, locked the door from the inside, and waited for the animatronics to "wake up".

 **A/n: Sorry that this is short but I have no time because of my play! The next part will be the _actual night_. Promise! Also, spoiler: The next chapter will be from one of the animatronics' P.O.V.'s! Guess which one, if you'd like!**


	5. Finally Night 1, Part 2

**Hullo! Merry Christmas, happy Hannukah, New years, Happy Valentines, and Happy B-day.**

 **Time for review reactions!**

 **CJS51703 chapter 4. Dec 16 (2018)**

 **Not gonna lie: I laughed when you mentioned how Freddy was shipped with Bonny. That was pretty funny. And dang it, Smiles, I gotta wait again for the next chapter to see the first night begin? :( Well... fine. I'm sure it'll be worth it.**

 **Me: Oh, I am so evil, aren't I? Next! (ya know, my BEST FRIEND told me that she saw me as a "Demon with hair")**

 **Tigerxx1 chapter 4. Dec 17 (2018)**

 **Okie, to answer your questions about the period thing...**

 **...Y'know, I honestly don't know.**

 **Onto my actual review:**

 **I ship Bonnie and Chica, but Fronnie is okay, I guess. Depends on the story.**

 **FINALLY, SOMEBODY UNPLUGS THE FAN LIKE SERIOUSLY IT'S THAT SIMPLE!**

 **Whatever she has planned, I fear for my Bonnie Bon.**

 ***Quiet laughter intensifies slightly***

 **Me: Ahhh. *sips vinegar* Anyways, this peep also had (somehow) a follow up on the review! (Even though you can't comment on your own comment...)**

 **Tigerxx1 chapter 4. Dec 17 (2018)**

 **One more thing:**

 **My guess is...Freddy's P.O.V?**

 **ME: Right!**

 **Anyways, to those of you who reviewed Bonnie or Freddy...you were obviously right. NO ONE EXCEPT ONE PERSON THAT REVIEWED EVEN VOTED! Sorry.**

 **I AM LAZY BUT YOU ALL KNOW I AIN'T DEAD YET.**

 **Anyways...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Finally Night 1, Part 2**

(Bonnies POV)

I wait for the night to come.

I know he's coming.

He has to.

No one comes in late on their first day!

Ugh. What time is it? 11:50 pm?

Oooooh. THAT explains it. I decide to play my guitar while I wait (obviously).

Me: "La la la...We've been waiting'''

"Do do doo... For the next..."

"Iiiiiidiiiiiot~!"

"Comin', comin', around the corner!"

"Act all excited~ 'til_ they meet us!"

"Then they'll be runnin', runnin', out the door!"

Chica: "Or they'll stay~...To get their pay~..."

(Foxy: "...their pay~...")

All: "And then we'll be-wakin', wakin', out to play!"

 **(*Sorry for cringe*)**

Speaking of idiots, here he-wait what!? She's a GIRL!? Well, this _is_ the 21st century, after all, and not the 20th. Man, how the years have gone by!

Hmmm, she looks like a cross between the emo and creative type. Believe me, I've seen plenty of those at both of our old locations. Not kids per se, but teenage babysitters who looked like they would rather not be there. Believe me, it's happened!

Like, she's wearing all black (that's a little O-D-D), but she's smiling pretty broadly...and she's carrying a black notebook for some reason? Wait.

Is that a Halloween shirt?

Okay, now she's humming a weird tune, in front of us, and grinning.

Why does it sound so familiar?

* * *

Freddy's POV

Holy ravioli. SHE KNOWS ABOUT OUR PAST. How do I know? Because she's humming the music the puppet played from the last location.

*Later*

She's also probably a sociopath or something because Bonnie told me so. Either that, or she's incredibly lazy. Maybe both.

We really shouldn't have underestimated her randomness. She even pranked Bonnie with a recording.

A video of some sort was playing when he got there! This guard was a cheater, and I was going to have to put a stop to that!

Well, you may be smart, but I have an artificial brain of my own...I have to give her a nickname.

She seems to be keen on smiling in different ways, that grin sort of shook me a little. How about...Smile?

No, that's not very accurate, she has more than one of those faces, so that should be plural. Smiles it is, then.

I don't think I should tell anyone about this, but maybe I'll tell Bonnie so we can have an inside joke for once.

(As you could probably guess, it's hard to have inside jokes in a place with only four other people to share it with.)

* * *

Felicia's POV

(But third person omniscient)

Felicia had another plan. Of course, she did! What, did you think that she would stick to the same strategy _over_ and _over_ again? Night after night?

Nah...she knew they were smarter and way less blank-minded than they seemed.

Time to move on and execute plan B. She was going to come in 45 minutes or so early, rig up a few pulleys, and hammer down a few _surely_ unnoticeable nails into the back of a few pairs of metal feet! Nothing _too_ harmful...

 _Right?_

* * *

 _Actually_ Felicia's POV

(Tuesday, by the way.)

I walk into the building and sigh. Time to start the hard work. It'll be worth it in the end, don't _worry~!_

 _*30 minutes later*_

After I'm done, I sit in the seat of my office and wipe some red liquid off my hands. I sing out to the animatronics,

"You're going to regret ever killing people~!" and giggle.

I'd probably say that they were going to die if they were human and we were playing laser tag, but it'll do! Hehe, this will be a ton of fun!

* * *

 ****A/N: Sorry, I left you hanging, but I got this big rush of inspiration from checking my emails and find a new follower for another story I had! So if you missed this story, you can thank them!****

 **(^v^)**


	6. Foxy's First-y

****A/N: Warning, this story gets kind of terrifying (not to brag) and ends with a cliff-hanger (not a lazy one, but a planned one)****

 **Chapter 6: Night 2**

 **Non-Indie Horror**

(POV: The Pizzeria)

8:04 PM

In the restaurant, the animatronics were charging up peacefully, as it was between closing time and the graveyard shift, so they were shut down. Felicia decided to take advantage of this four-hour gap. As much as possible. *quiet, sinister laughter ensues*

If she did it _just_ right, it would be a different version of another game she knew...

 _She_ would be the one with both the _first_ _and_ the _last_ laugh. Not Freddy. Not Chica. Not Bonnie.

And _especially not_ Foxy.

It would be fun to mess with them for a bit.

"I wonder how they would react if someone _else_ were to bang the pots and pans?" she giggled unstably as she got out a hammer.

And some rope.

* * *

When it was finally 12:00 AM, the robots realized that the guard hadn't come in through the door.

"I hope she quit already!" said Chica.

"Worse!" said Bonnie, throwing his hands up, "I hope she got into a car crash! She kept me from my closet!"

"While the harshness of that statement was a bit overcooked, I have to agree she was a pain," Freddy casually chimed in.

"I still wish she hadn't come here..." Bonnie finished with a harrumph.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" said a voice from behind them, "But I won't be stuffed into a suit!"

The main 3 all tried to turn around, but their feet were stuck for some reason. Hah.

"You can't move because I bolted your feet to the floor!" said the voice, which was obviously Smiles'.

Freddy looked downward, and sure enough, his feet were stuck.

"Hey, Foxy! Are your feet stuck too!?" Chica called to the pirate cove.

"They ain't, lass!" Foxy called back.

 _Why and how is the night guard doing this?_ Thought the machines.

Well, there they were, vicious murdering robots tied down in their own pizzeria.

"You can't move because I bolted you to the floor!" explained Smiles, "You could say that I _nailed it!"_

Why would she make a pun just now? She must be really comfortable now because she was unfearingly standing behind them.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not actually behind you," Felicia said, and right as Foxy was going to run to the office, "I'm not in the office, either, Foxy. How little do you think of me!?"

"I'm looking through the cameras, too!" she added, "I can see you."

Foxy groaned.

"Foxy~" Felicia wiggled the word evilly, " _you_ will be the first to be punished for your sins committed against both the innocent and the guilty."

"Why me first?" Foxy asked in an uncaring way. What could she do?

"I'll tell you later," she said grumpily, but then smiled and said, "If you manage to _live_ that long."

"All right," Foxy said, rolling his eyes, "What be the 'rules'?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Smiles said giddily, "I can make noises anywhere, but I'm only in one place! If I find you first, I'll mess up your face!"

Felicia laughed sinisterly from the baby monitor, "Ready, steady, go!"

Foxy was already off...at first he tried to rescue his friends, but Smiles said, "Ah, ah, ah! You can't let them free! Imagine how easy it would be, for me to cast a shock upon all of thee!"

Then she shocked Chica to prove her point. She yelped in pain.

"Crup! Then what else am I supposed to do!?" Foxy asked in a panic.

"It's a game of hiding and seeks, but we look for each other," she explained rhythmically, "The game cannot be won or lost without finding the other!"

More giggles.

 _That DANG laughter!_ Thought Foxy.

"Why yes, I did practice this with a script!" Felicia bragged, "Now go, I'm getting bored."

So Foxy wandered away to listen for sounds. This would be easy with his hearing.

* * *

(Foxy's POV)

The first sound I heard came from the girl's bathroom.

 _Crap. Do it for them, do it for them, DO IT FOR THEM!_

Of course, it was a tinkling sound. I waited in front of the door when the tinkling stopped, and nothing came out, I realized that the door was already unlocked. I opened it and _guess what_!? No-one was there! Surprise surprise!

There was just a bucket connected to a string hanging over the toilet...it was connected to a vent...(no wonder it was the last stall) and there was another rope...

Crud. Another rope...that was looked up to...to...

I tried to jump back from the stall, but a water gun nailed me in the face before I could leap.

"Well, shi-*SPlOOSH*"

I was shocked and passed out, falling to the floor.

* * *

(Third Person)

That was when Felicia came in, did her business in the first stall, and swiveled her pen around.

"Foxy is...easily...electrocuted...by water!" she said while writing into her notebook.

(That was why she was talking so slow by the way.)

While going back to her hiding spot, she muted they animatronics so they wouldn't tell Foxy.

* * *

(Foxy's POV)

I had been awake only a few minutes when I heard another noise. That one was a clatter of pots and pans coming from you-know-where. It could have just been another trick or something, but I had to be sure. When I tried to open the door, I nearly broke my hook off my arm with the amount of angry force because the door was locked!

"Seriously?!" I groaned in annoyance, "The kitchen was never locked in the old location! In fact, I don't even remember ever seeing it with an _actual pair_ of doors!"

There was a note on the door.

It read, "Did you think it would be easy? Stupidity. Follow the vague riddle of the doors."

"Ugh."

Vague was right. I checked the office doors and nothing. Then I tried the entrances. The back said, "Why would you think it was me?" and the other said, "NOPE!"

Yep, this was VERY unclear. Then I realized that the back door didn't flat out _say_ it wasn't the right one, it just asked _why_. So I went back and reached behind the handle. A key pulled out from underneath. It was labeled, "kitchen".

I went to the kitchen doors, inserted the key, and turned it. nothing happened. I was about to fall to the floor in despair when...

"You do know you have to turn the doorknob too, right?" said Felicia's voice coming from the baby monitor.

I facepalmed and turned the knob. The doors opened without a hitch. I went inside the kitchen and-HOLY PUPPET!

There were twenty cabinets, and all of them were human-sized. Specifically, Felicia sized...

She wasn't very big.

* * *

(Third person)

Foxy quickly opened up the cabinets one at a time and checked them all thoroughly before moving on to the next one.

He checked the first. Nope, nothing.

Then the second. Nonexistent.

The third. Nah ah ah.

He just went through everything else, except one.

When he got to the last door, he slowly opened it and flinched a little. There was a note.

 _Get ready for a BLAST of a time! - :)))_

That was her flipping calling card! He flinched again, and when nothing happened, he shrugged and shut the cabinet.

...what then occurred was him being smacked upside his _everything_...by a bunch of pots and pans on the wall.

Foxy fell out of consciousness.

"Why do I bother...?" he wondered aloud as he faded away.

* * *

(Foxy's POV)

When I "woke up" again, I heard the next noise. It was coming from the closet, and it sounded like snoring.

This HAD to be the one! Or at least the last one...third times the charm, right?

Well screw it, I had to try. PIRATES DON'T GIVE UP!

I run inside, but I make sure not to _close-it_. Get it? Ahaha...I have claustrophobia...

There are three boxes. All human sized...

And the snoring is coming from the bottom one.

DANGIT FELICIA!

* * *

The first box is heavy, so I open it up. There are pillows in it. You heard me, _pillows_!

The second box makes my arms nearly fall off. This one has weights in it. At least it makes more _sense..._

I finally get to the last box. The suspicious thing is that its light. I open it up and...

Holy surprise it's empty. What kind of witchery _is_ this?

My mechanical heart drops down into my stomach as the door slams shut behind me.

I start to shake I realize this is my worst nightmare.

 _I am going to melt in here._

 _I'm going to melt and die._

 _No one will save me._

 _I'm going to die._

 _Someone, please help me..._

 _Find me..._

 _Save me..._

I fall to the floor and cry. Oil of course. This just proves it.

* * *

The door suddenly opens for me. It seemed that hours had passed, and I was just wallowing in my despair by then.

I was about to give up on myself.

I was about to just let go of the world when suddenly it opened. Is this what heaven feels like?

I walk out and look around. I had never been so thankful for this place in my life. I just realized how beautiful its musty walls were, covered in children's drawings and paintings. The tiles were still as shiny as ever.

But, there was another thing. And that "thing" was standing right around the corner of the door.

Felicia smiled innocently as she slowly held up a match.

"I _found_ you!" she squealed joyfully.

Then she dropped it at my feet.

"You're _out_."

* * *

 *****Yes, that is happening. And yes, that was a cliff-hanger. Foxy was always my favorite. Your welcome!*****


	7. Pizza Party

*****A/n: Ahuh, yep, this is back, and I have no Idea what to put here! Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon (Sans who is mentioned, belongs to Toby Fox), as always, and enjoy!*****  
 **Chapter 7: Pizza Party**

 **(Night 3)**

Felicia wasn't at all a picky person. She would eat nearly anything if she was hungry enough. She loved veggies, fruits, raw ham sandwiches, ice cream. Some things she would eat by themselves. She was a Sans for ketchup. She was known by her friends from school to put spicy seasonings on carrots just to see how it tasted.

She was known by her family to binge eat soy sauce and vinegar. Try it!

But there was one food she couldn't _stand_. Or eat, for that matter.

Pizza. Especially _cheese pizza_.

If you think about it, cheese is basically moldy milk. But that's not the only thing that made her hate it so much. Every time she tried to give it another chance, she would puke it back onto her plate. _Every time._

 _Imagine this scene happening at a restaurant:_

 _Waiter: Will that be all?_

 _You: Yeah, I think so, thanks._

 _Waiter: Are you sure you don't want to try our new special?_

 _You: Well, what is it?_

 _Waiter: It's basically moldy, clumped up milk, squished out into a rough circle, nearly burnt, and cut up._

 _You: Er, I think I'll pass on that one._

 _Waiter: Good choice. Your order will be ready in about 10 minutes!_

 _*walks away into nearby kitchen*_

 _The waiter grinned and pulled off her mask. It was FELICIA!_

Did you think that her body obeyed her every command? Not so. Her body was unbiased, and it liked to trick her just as much as it did everything else. Her nose would smell its deliciousness, and her muscles would contract and relax until she was all the way into the kitchen.

 _It's pizza? Well, maybe it'll taste better this time._

Maybe it tastes a little okay when she takes her first bite but after the second...

Her tongue rejects it. How fun it is to be betrayed by your own physical essence!

This gave her a Great Idea (TM).

* * *

(Pizzeria's POV)

11:00

Chica was very worried. After Felicia's second night there, they hadn't had any contact with Foxy. Just what had she done to him!?

When Felicia had muted them, she had turned off their eye site in the process. She had been terrified when she heard the nightguard say "I found you!"

All she had heard after that was a scream she had never heard any of them emit before. And it wasn't the nightguards.

While she was worrying, the door opened with a horrible creak. Felicia stepped in. She looked at all three of them, stalk still on the stage, and seemed to debate something in her head.

"Eeny, meany, miny, mo," she said while pointing at all of them in turn, "Catch a tiger by the toe..."

What was she doing? Oh wait, she had seen kids do this before. They usually did it before...

"If it hollers let it go," the Guard went on, "Eeny, meany, miny..."

They chose who would be "it".

"Mo!" Felicia pointed at Chica and grinned.

 _Oh-ho-boy._ Thought Chica before Felicia pressed a button on her phone and all three of them shut down.

* * *

(One hour later...)

Chica later woke up. She was no longer on the stage, but in the kitchen. She always liked the kitchen, but sadly, she had never been able to smell or taste anything. She felt like she was dreaming (yes they can dream), because she could actually smell the delicious pizza. The smell seemed to hypnotize her, and as if they had minds of their very own, her legs moved forward.

Is this really what pizza smelt like? Was it even pizza at all? Whatever it was, it was the best smell ever...

Yes! It was pizza! It had mushrooms and black olives and everything!

She snatched a slice and took a bite. It tasted pretty good. So she took another...

It tasted horrible! She "spit" it out. Ugh, what was in that pizza? Its smell was still good, but it tasted bad!? How did that work?!

"How does it feel?" asked Felicia grinning from behind her, "Not to be in control of your _own body?"_

She was forced to turn around and, remembering that she was supposed to attack her, tried to run forward.

She couldn't move. Felicia was the one walking towards _her._

What can she do? Chica just stood there. Felicia stalked forward, taking her sour time.

"Yeah, I gave you taste-buds, and the sense of smell, too," she confirmed, "It took a lot of research and preparation, but I did it!"

Chica didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she couldn't, but she wasn't going to try.

The nightguard was holding a lit match. What seemed to be oil was dripping across the floor.

"I could do this now and get it over with," Felicia said, seemingly more to herself, "Or...I could mess around with these controls a little more."

She threw the gas tank to the kitchen floor and made eye-contact with the animatronic.

"How about I let you decide?"

Chica waited nervously, wondering if she would go through with a game like this. She didn't feel like dying right away, but she still wasn't sure if she could even speak.

"you do know you can speak, right?"

Oh. So she could.

"Maybe you should choose yourself before I choose _for you."_

"Umm...the second thing?" Chica finally chose.

The guard clapped her hands together excitedly, "Yay! Now we can try out your new application!"

Application? Oh, she meant the fact that she _couldn't move._

Smiles typed in something on her phone, it took a while, but when she tapped on the screen again, Chica started walking forward.

She tapped another part of the screen and Chica stopped immediately.

The human sighed, "I wish I could tell the other staff about this, but then I would probably get fired for tinkering with you."

This was too awkward for Chica to say anything at all. She wishes that this cruel individual would have gotten denied.

How old _was_ this lady? She seemed to be pretty young, but older than 18, most definitely.

This was probably going to be a long night, but anything instead of dying.

* * *

 _Five hours of being controlled later..._

Chica kind of had fun! She found that when she was being controlled, that she wouldn't have to recharge as much.

Turns out, the application Felicia had given her helped with her battery compacity, too!

Listening to Felicia made her realize just how stuck in the past they all were. She knew that they were old, but _wow_ how they were behind!

"I also made t so you could run faster, and have a higher stamina level."

"Really? Okay, but what's stamina?"

"Well, it relatively means the length of time that you can last doing something before you get moderately tired, like jogging, or jumping, or lifting, something like that."

They genuinely had a good time! But sadly, like all things, it had to end eventually.

"So, did you have fun?" Felicia asked like they were besties trying something that the other was reluctant would be fun.

"Yep! I learned something, too." Chica admitted, she didn't have to say because Felicia probably knew what.

"Was it more fun than your... _usual_ nights here?"

"Well, yeah!" Chica said obviously, "This was soooo much better than trying to kill people!"

"Chica?" Felicia caught her attention in a slightly serious voice, "How good is your acting?"

That was a weird question.

"I think it's pretty good, we do usually have to act around the kids here...why?"

"Well, at first I was thinking of mentally scarring you, but I've realized you're too funny! So, I need you to do something for me."

Chica comedically gulped. Things had just gotten serious again.

Ignoring the fact of what she had considered doing, she answered the question:

"What is it?"

"Let me put it this way: You act super scared and jumpy until the end of the week, where I reveal that I didn't really do anything to hurt you guys!"

"I see what you mean, but what am I gonna say if they ask me what happened?"

"Oh, easy! You just say something like, 'You wouldn't want to know' or 'if I told you, she'd kill you'. Something like that!"

"That...might actually work!" Chica said thoughtfully, "Anything else I should know?"

"I thought you'd never ask! anyways, you are the only one that is in on the prank. Both of them will be thinking that the other guy was melted down and that they would be next, it'll be hilarious!"

"HECK yeah it will!" Chica replied.

Then they high-fived like the friends they were. Then they fist-bumped. Then the Rocket.

Did you think that the _only_ thing that Felicia told her about was mechanics? Nah.

* * *

(6:04 am)

After they said their goodbyes for the day, Chica rested her robotic eyes for a few minutes before realizing something.

Felicia hadn't told her what had happened to Foxy at all.

* * *

 *****A/n: Please state your confusions in your review, haha! If I made any mistakes, please let me know, too. Especially if it confuses you immensely.*****


	8. Intermission 1

*****Alriiiiiight. Okay. Here's my first ever break for the longest story I've written in all of the internet. I'm not actually taking a break, per se, but I thought it would be fun to check back home.*****

 **Chapter 8: Intermission #1**

 _Let's all go to the lobby~! Let's all go to the lobby~!_

Felicia came home satisfied and tired. Not that that was strange, she was always tired. She has insomnia.

Ever since she was a kid she was always staying up past her bedtimes. It kind of ruined her eye-site, but she didn't need to wear glasses _all_ the time.

Moving on, she went back to her apartment, put down her stuff, flopped down on her bed, and pulled out her phone.

Smiles sent a text to Brad. (Shown in a phone-like format because I want it to be. Felicia is italics, and Brad is bold.)

* * *

 **Mail-Man Boi (Brad)**

 _Duuud, wazzup? Cuz I had a good day!_

 _ **Haha work sucked as usual**_

 _Good 4 u brah. At least payday's coming soon_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brad's room, he was smiling at her optimism. She could be so mean when she wanted to be, but she was obviously in a good mood.

(format is switched around because it's Brad's phone.)

* * *

 **Smiley-Frown Default**

 _ **Good 4 you brah. At least payday's coming soon**_

 _yep. wait...did you just call me a girl!?_

 _ **Oh, WOW, how did u guess?**_

 _becuz "brah"_

 _ **yay, u remembered!**_

 _pffffffft yeah I did_

 ** _imma go to sleep now bye_**

 _bye boi_

* * *

(Felicia's house)

Felicia set her phone on the desk that was close to her bed. Going to seemed like a _really_ good idea right now, so she went back to dream-land.

And she had a dream. It was wonderful.

In the morning, she recounted the main things she remembered out loud before it faded away:

"A mountain...restart time...THIS WEEKEND!?" she freaked out slightly, but then realized that she _did_ have time for it because she didn't have to work on the weekends.

"I can make plans with Brad tomorrow!" she concluded cheerfully, went to the bathroom, and tried to go back to sleep.

Then she woke up again and realized she needed to get the mail.

"Dammit," she mumbled, "I'm gonna be late!"

Then she ran to get the mail, with her hair still messed up and in her pajama pants.

Brad was very concerned, "Are you okay, dude?"

She looked at him and made the "mud" face, "Do I look _not_ okay?"

He smirked at her overuse of it, "Nope."

"That's what I thought!" she snatched the mail, patted his hand (in case she gave him a paper-cut), and delivered the mail as fast as she could.

She took a nap until twelve pm.

* * *

 *******Yeah, this had nothing to do with fnaf, but I wanted to write something about the apartment! I was hinting at a new story. I'll explain in THAT story when it actually comes out. I wrote the first chapter already, but I won't publish it until I finish the first week. Some of you know what I'm talking about. Also with the bad grammar and purposefully bad spelling? They were TEXTING, so there's no need to try. Byee!*******


	9. The Bears and the Bunnies

***A/n: I know I haven't replied to reviews here in a while, so I decided to do that all the reviews I haven't done yet!**

 **Here we go!**

 **(btw, I have two new phrases/words for you!**

 **scratched record = an annoying person that repeats things**

 **sour grape = when a person acts mean after not getting what they want.)**

 **WARNING: These reviews are slightly edited because Grammarly makes mistakes seem so unsatisfying! Sorry.**

 **Finally Night 1, Part 2:**

 **TigerCat111 chapter 5. Mar 20**

 **Wait...laser tag?! Or am I just stupid? Either way, I'm scared for the Animatronics**

 **Me: Yes, yes, you SHOULD be..**.

(Also you're not stupid, yes it was lasertag)

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH chapter 5. Mar 17**

 **ooooh, ima back! this was pretty funny. hehehe, nailing their feet to the stage is a classic! I wonder what will happen next? huh. Welp, you have fun! I AM A BANANA**

 **Me: Obviously, you got that answer from the other chapters after, so I don't have much to say except...I WILL HAVE FUN!**

 **Tgonthefiery chapter 5. Mar 17**

 **God, why do I find this so hilarious XD**

 **Me: Maybe because I love writing stuff that's funny? Idk, I feel very happy all of a sudden.**

 **Foxy First-y:**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH chapter 6. Apr 6**

 **huh, he's my second favorite. under Springtrap of course**

 **Me: Yeah, he's my first! I wonder if anyone doesn't have him in their favorites list?**

 **Tgonthefiery chapter 6. Apr 5**

 **Well. Lol.**

 **There's a typo where it says "not" instead of "note". That's about all I have to say - So far this is my favorite chapter.**

 **Me: Thanks! Fixed it.**

 **CJS51703 chapter 6. Apr 5**

 **Foxy has always been my favorite too. And bad puns as a calling card? Yes!**

 **Me: I didn't think it was a bad pun...Haha jk! I thought it might be funny for Fe to make hints at her nickname to the animatronics. Fe is her unofficial nickname, that only her mom and dad can call her.**

 **Pizza Party:**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH chapter 7. Apr 14**

 **you see there, I'm like a polar opposite. I love love LOVE pizza, I can't get enough of the stuff. I'm practically addicted to it**

 **Me: Well, we all have our own opinions...*nostalgia for good daycare pizza intensifies***

 **CJS51703 chapter 7. Apr 13**

 **What happened to Foxy? Oh, nooooo...**

 **Me: *laughs* nO SpOiLErs! Maybe I wouldn't have gone through with it...if you had shown your concern at the chapter it happened...*intense lels* (sorry not mockery, just felt like it)**

 **And the only review on Intermission #1:**

 **TigerCat111 chapter 8 . Apr 23**

 ***Inhales so deep I think I sucked in my microwave***

 **ON HON HON HON HON, DO I SMELL A SHIPPING?!**

 **Me:** ...maybe...Nah. **Maybe I'll reveal why someday...take your guess, make your assumption, but it could be wrong...**

 **Actually...why don't I just tell you today? Through the story?**

 **Chapter 9: The Bears And the Bunnies**

 **(Haha, I'm soooooooo bad...)**

(3rd Person)

Smiles sighed in sadness. Since today was going to be her fourth "morning" at work, it was a Thursday.

She _hated_ Thursdays. Why? Well, she had her reasons, just like she had reasons for her dislike of pizza.

I know, I know, she should be mad at her body, right? But there's just no way she can hate her own guts, they were too cute and hard-working to bother!

She hoped that doing stuff today wouldn't lead to misfortune.

She walked out the door with her ax in despair.

(11:58pm)

 _Tick, tock._

The three animatronics were on stage waiting, just waiting, for the guard to come in out of the blue.

She had probably come in early again to set up another trap.

Bonnie could already _feel_ the soreness in his feet...he missed Foxy, and it hurt him more than the pain he felt, the _urge_ to scream as she slammed two hot metal rods into the back of his feet.

 _Ow! Stop that! THIS IS ANNOYINGLY PAINFUL!_

He pleaded with her in his head, but she didn't hear him. Couldn't.

Bonnie pondered if she would just keep on going even if she knew.

Finally, he decided to get some advice from his best friend, "Freddy, remember the other night when the guard nailed down our feet?"

"Huh? Oh, definitely. Quite unpleasant to be stuck all night in the same spot, isn't it?"

"We're you...conscious at the time when she...y' know...?

"No...you were?'

"Well yeah, I hate to just be blank in my head all the time...it's messy in there!"

Despite his attempt at a dirty joke, Freddy knew this conversation was intended to be serious, " _Bonnie,_ tell me what happened."

"Well...I was up the whole time, and let's just say...those weren't regular nails."

Bonnie hoped that would satisfy the bear, but he continued to pry, "Not regular _how?"_

 _"_ Theywerehotmetalrodsandshekeptonslammingthemintomyfeetandithurtbutshewouldn'tstopsoIscreamedinmyhead."

"What?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "They were hot metal rods and she kept on slamming them into my feet and it hurt but she wouldn't stop so I screamed in my head."

"That's better. But what the FLAPPER-DOODLE were you thinking of staying up like that? If you had just shut down like you were supposed to, this wouldn't happen."

"I know."

"You say that you know, but you really don't because you keep doing stuff like this...please just listen next time? You're my best friend, and I wouldn't forgive myself if..."

Bonnie put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay...thanks, Bon."

"You're the one that listened to me! Thank you Free."

(This previous conversation was brought to you byyyy, literally every argument I had with my mom at the ages of 9-12)

Just then, the door creaked open and in came Felicia.

Freddy and Bonnie immediately turned back to their seemingly lifeless selves.

After locking the door behind her, she leaned against the door in distress.

"Ugh. Thursdays suck," she mumbled, "Btw it's so cute when you call each other those nicknames."

They stayed still, but Freddy was annoyed as heck while Bonnie was internally blushing in embarrassment.

"Haha, shipping you two could be the only thing to make me feel better," her tired grin turned evil, "Now let's test how much you matter to each other, shall we?"

She pressed something on her "phone" and Bonnie started walking stiffly towards the edge of the stage.

There were stairs, so he didn't fall over, but it was no doubt a shaky trip for three steps.

Felicia wasn't perfect in her coding skills, so he barely made it.

"Boy, hacking into the building's animatronic borders sure made it a piece of cake for everything else!"

And then she laughed at what she said for seemingly no reason. In reality, she was laughing because she hated cake.

The borders she was talking about were the force fields that kept the animatronics from coming out of the building. It was like a firewall of sorts

In turn, it had the coding for the animatronics' motor abilities. If that makes sense.

Bonnie roughly walked up to the nearest wall and started hitting his head against it.

The wall, I mean.

Freddy just stood there. He hated watching this. They were having a moment!

He ran towards the night guard and screeched, but as he lunged towards her still smiling face, he stopped.

"That's right, you can't do anything! You can't move~!" Smiles teased in a childish way.

What the flapper-doodle was she going'na to do now!?

"You're going to watch your best friend hurt himself for a while until I decide his next punishment of the night! Or is it morning?" Felicia said, unintentionally breaking the fourth wall.

So he watched for ten agonizing minutes. Finally, she stopped the motions.

There was both good news and bad news about this:

Good News: That meant his head was no longer going to be hitting himself against the wall.

Bad News: This meant she had finally decided.

"Heeheehee, I actually planned out the whole night, but I thought that this whole scenario was just too funny!"

 _That biscuit!_ Thought Freddy, _she's sick!_

Felicia looked at her phone and glared at Freddy, "You are such a hypocrite!"

 _Well, my life just got shi-_ Freddy's thoughts were cut off by a familiar screech and he saw Bonnie lunge at him.

Meanwhile, Felicia was cackling, "Your life's turned to sulfur-hydrogen-iodine-titanium, huh?"

(For the peeps who know their way around the periodic table.)

As he was being beaten up by his best friend, he processed this. His database of a brain looked over the internet for clues.

Oh. Umm, that's not pretty. Not horrible, but that was just a bad pun.

He continued to endure Bonnie's beating on him. Meanwhile, Felicia went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, she came back in with the popcorn.

 _Are you kidding me!?_ Thought Freddy.

She shrugged and continued to eat it.

Four minutes of annoying popcorn eating later, the phone rang.

Felicia rolled her eyes, gave the robots back their free will, and turned for the office.

Now was Freddy's chance, and once again he had a go at her.

She turned around swiftly and carelessly held her ax up to his now frozen face, giving him a questioning look.

Like a genuine one! Not a threatening one, nor an "innocent" one, just genuinely confused.

Like she was confused that he would even _dare_ sneak up on her now.

Whatever the look, she was a really good actor. She turned back around and walked the rest of the way.

He decided that attacking her at this time would be a bad idea, so he decided to wait until she was distracted by the phone call completely.

The phone in the office was still kind of old, but not old enough to have a tail. It was still disconnectable from the base, so Felicia decided to talk to the person while half in the hallway, and a half in the office.

She answered the call.

Another voice spoke on the line, "Hi, is this Freddy-n-Friends Pizza-something?"

Felicia laughed, recognizing the voice, "Why yes, it is, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to a certain lady...dark brown hair, dark brown eyes? Probably the craziest of the staff?"

Felicia laughed a genuine laugh. That was unusual.

"Aw, you flatter me..." Felicia said into the phone.

She randomly slammed the ax into the wall closer to the animatronics.

She heard a quiet "eep" but didn't turn around.

She did however, take the ax out of the wall and apologized to both of them.

"Felicia? What bad thing did you do that you felt the need to say sorry? Double murder?"

Freddy gulped almost comedically. Did this imply that she had done worse to people without apologising for it? Like actual people?

"Nah, no living thing is worth apologising to. It was a wall...and the ax I 'axidentally' hit it with." The nightguard said nonchalantly.

Was that just a pun? Or did it emphasize she was aiming for something else?

Both, probably.

"Ahah! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that we're coming over! Don't worry, I'm not driving holding the phone, someone else is."

Felicia sighed, "Don't worry, not like I care for your safety or anything...haha! Sadly, I'm at work right now, so they won't let you in, but you can still use the parking lot. The Pizzeria is close, so just walk the rest of the way. Look for the rainbow sign with the fnaf characters on it. Love you!"

Freddy kind of stood there in shock for a second, wondering why she seemed to care about this person so much.

He almost ran backwards when she slammed the phone down.

 *******A/n: left you on a cliff hanger! This night has two parts to it, and we'll be introducing more OCs in the next one...********


	10. Don't Embarrass Me!

*******A/n: The day after I posted the last chapter, I found I already had three reviews, and they fueled the rest of my day! Thanks, guys!**

 **The first was from T-gon, and they were guessing (very broadly) who the person on the other line was... it'll be revealed this chapter!**

 **The second was from CJ, who was like:**

 **Yep, she's out of her mind.**

 **I, for one, agree! The reason she swung the ax for "no reason," was because sometimes I'll randomly turn around ready to boop someone, to surprise them. I won't even know they're behind me, but I'll do it, and the effect is fantastic when there is someone there...**

 **Here are some other things that happened:**

 **Well, here I was, having a great day, and then...**

 **My friend's great aunt dies: Oh. Sorry for your loss? *Continues to have a great day***

 **I have to do the dishes: Oh. *Sings while doing dishes, continues to have a good day***

 **But imagine my reaction when suddenly, out of nowhere, I get this on my Gmail:**

 **Someone posted a review on your story: Vile Smiles from the Outside...**

 **Me: Oh, cool! *Opens email***

 **And get this response:**

 **YOUR STORIES ARE PIGSHIT!**

 **...From a guest. Don't worry; this was my reaction.**

 **Me: *stares emotionlessly at tablet***

 ***Laughs like crazy* Oh my God.**

 **Aww! It's so pathetic! This guest with an IQ of 20 can't figure out that I have only written one story on this website! I mean, if you're going to insult me, at least do it properly.**

 **Also, I'm not hiding tears, and this is super idiotic...what kind of dummy does that?**

 **They also left a weird u/ at the end, like where did you come from? Reddit?**

 **I'm going to tell you to "grow up" calmly. If all of our ages were exposed, you'd feel very embarrassed.**

 **Let me put this in a language you can understand, Redditor:**

 **TL;DR: I don't care what you say, I only know that's dumb.**

 **Or perhaps a meme? "You're not just wrong; you're stupid." -Cat in the Hat**

 **Do they** ** _think_** **that they can do that to people?! Hah! I'm feeling pretty lucky right now; if I didn't have confidence the way I do (in real life I am way weirder, so I feel the need to have stricter skin), I might be...I don't know! Crying or something? Thanks for the laughs, and adding more fuel to my inspiration...heh.**

 **Now, where did I put the bush shaver? This will be the only time that I address this stupidity, so you don't have to bother me again.**

 **Moving on, I'm introducing three new characters, all OCs.**

 **Ello and Fawn belong to me, but Alison belongs to an extraordinary person who has influenced all my author notes...CJ!**

 **On to the chapter!*******

 **Chapter 10: Don't Embarrass Me!**

Felicia slammed the phone down and turned towards the other two.

Her motions were angry, but her face seemed to be genuinely happy. It was weird...

"Now listen to me, evil newbies..." The Nightguard ordered, "I have a few people coming over, so I need you to _behave._ "

They both nodded frantically as she might tear them to shreds. They knew she wouldn't hesitate.

"Believe it or not, I care for these people, but they're the only ones," Felicia turned to the door, snickering, "Or at least, the only ones _alive_ that I care about."

"Get back to the stage." She told them stonily, ax still in hand, being gripped tightly.

So now they waited.

Waited.

And waited.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the car...(Five minutes before the call)_

To Congratulate Felicia on her new job, they decided to have a surprise visit.

You may be wondering several things:

1\. Who told them she had a new job?

2\. Why are the coming over this late?

And

3\. Family or friends?

The following will answer all of that, but in mixed order, of course!

There were three girls in the car: A 19-year-old, 24-year-old, and a 27-year-old.

Somehow, half of them were family and the other half friends. It makes a lot more sense when you put it this way: one was a definite friend, another was a genetic family member, and yet another was a soon-to-be family member, or at least that's what Felicia hoped.

The youngest girl was Felicia's sister, Fawn. She wasn't a normal girl either, but she had something else going on in her brain. Felicia had forgotten what and had just decided to love her sister because of who she was. Her sister!

The eldest girl of the group was Alison, a person Felicia had managed to become close with when she was just eleven, and the other was fifteen. Despite the age difference, they still had a lot in common. This was the close friend, and Felicia wanted to keep it that way. She had stuck with her after all this time!

And at last, came the third girl. Ello, the 24-year-old was the one driving and didn't have anything wrong with her as far as Felicia knew, but they were all _some_ kind of crazy if they were all in cahoots with you-know-who!

Fawn had a pass because she was family.

Brad had told them in secret that Felicia had gotten a new job, so they rounded up the gang, and here they were, now approximately fifteen minutes away from the apartment.

Ello tapped on the wheel hard enough to make a sound. Fawn was in the back row of seats, her head resting against a pillow, and she was clutching her teddy-bear under the SpongeBob blanket. Alison was leaning against the cold window, staring into space.

Though it seemed that they were a bit late to visit, they had left pretty early starting, at about nine pm. Finding Alison's house, picking her up, picking Fawn up, and packing everything in took enough time by itself. Driving to Rapid City was even longer. They were lucky it was late; otherwise, it would have taken them practically forever to navigate around the city!

Now that they had slowed down a bit, Ello got an idea.

"Dude, we should call her right now!" Ello said excitedly, "She'd be less miserable."

"Who..? Oh, yeah, but why would she be miserable?" Alison asked groggily, too tired to turn.

Ello gave her a look, "She hates Thursdays."

"Uh...okay?" That kind of caught her attention, "Why's that?"

"Don't know, but we best shouldn't question it...'cause I don't want to know."

"You think her sister would know?" Alison asked, nodding toward the sleeper.

"Maybe not, maybe so. That's probably not a good idea, though."

"But why, though?" Alison, ever the curious, questioned.

"Dude." Ello gave her another look, "They're related."

"Aww, but they're not that alike...anyways, what about that phone call?"

"Yeah! Let's do that! But you gotta hold the phone for me, 'cause, well..." She wiggled her arms slightly.

Alison nodded and took out her phone, dialed Felicia's number, but held it up to her head instead.

It took a while for the girl to answer.

"Hi, is this Freddy-n-friends pizza-something?" Alison began.

Ello gave her a half-bothered look, but let her carry on for just a minute. A muffled laugh came from the phone.

"I'd like to talk to a certain lady...dark brown hair, dark brown eyes? Probably the craziest of the staff?" Alison teased.

Ello glared at Alison, and whispered, "Stop flirting with her, boi! She's _my_ -"

A hard slam of metal could be heard from the other side, and they both fell silent, Ello turning back to the road, motioning for the older girl to hold the phone next to her head.

"Felicia? What bad thing did you do that you felt the need to say sorry?" Ello paused, thinking about Highschool, "Double murder?"

"Nah, no living thing is worth apologizing to. It was a wall...and the ax I 'axidentally' hit it with."

 _Yeah...she swore off that stuff off after the Incident. No wait, that was the Accident. But puns, haha!_

"Ahah! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that we're coming over! Don't worry; I'm not driving holding the phone, someone else is."

The girl, on the other end, sighed, "Don't worry, not like I care for your safety or anything...haha! Sadly, I'm at work right now, so they won't let you in, but you can still use the parking lot. The Pizzeria is close, so walk the rest of the way. Look for the rainbow sign with the fnaf characters on it. Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Ello said on the other end.

After they hung up, Alison put her phone away, and they resumed their conversation.

"So, as I was saying, Fawn could be just as dangerous as Felicia! It's probably genetic."

"What...? But we've both met their parent's before...they're nice! Especially the dad!" Alison argued, but it came out as more of a whiny confusion than actual anger.

Ello was thoughtful, "Yeah, I guess, but maybe it was how one of them acted as a kid, or maybe she watched too many violent things when she was little..."

"Well, probably. Maybe they inspired her in some way...don't know."

"I don't think you'll ever know exactly what happened," Ello said, finishing up the conversation.

So they drove on in silence, now about ten minutes away from the Pizzeria.

* * *

(Pizzeria's POV)

They had waited for a while now, but Felicia kept her stance.

Eventually, she got a better idea and stole the chair from the office.

She was spinning around, ax along with it. Now, this was just careless!

Eventually, she heard a knock on the door, so she opened it, shoving the chair to the side.

She shoved the ax into the wall behind the now open door, and her mouth curled into a smile for her guests.

"Waaaaazuuuup!?" She said to the three ladies in front of her.

"Whaaaaaazuuuup!?" Replied the seemingly oldest one. Or at least, the most mature. Yes, _very_ sophisticated.

Grown-up. Yep.

"So, why'd you decide to visit me now?" Felicia asked casually, "It ain't my birthday, and it isn't our anniversary, soooo why?"

The two older girls looked at each other and were about to say when Fawn jumped in excitedly.

"Because Dones said that you got a new job!" Fawn answered for them, going in for a hug.

Felicia glared at nothing in particular, but took the hug, smiling, "So Brandon told ya, huh? Well, this ruins my plans..."

She smiled innocently, but it seemed legit innocent, and not the purposefully maliceful looks. Those were overused!

"Guess I'll be using that bush-shaver anyways!" she said, laughing.

The scary part is that she sounded normal like this was something that wasn't done for being evil and threatening, but just for the fact that she was capable of it.

She got away with almost everything.

Ello could list them all off for you, but that list would be way too long, especially if she named all the individual bodies...people! I mean people, she had wronged.

"Alright, come inside, guys!" Felicia finally invited.

"YES!" cried Fawn, almost skipping through the doorway.

Ello walked inside and locked eyes with Felicia, standing next to her.

Meanwhile, Allison was walking in slowly, actually taking in her surroundings.

 _Wait, this place is familiar; those banners are similar to...crap._

Allison started sweating a little, though Felicia seemed perfectly unphased, and of course alive...things like this often didn't get the satisfaction of her being scared.

Felicia noticed the look of slight panic in her friend's eyes, "What's wrong?! You look like you're going to have an anxiety attack!"

Al shook her head slightly, knowing that she was a horrible liar and that Felicia would see if she was, "I think...I recognize this place."

Smiles' eyes widened in excitement, "Did you used to work at an older location of this place?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah, but...it's kind of complicated."

The Cheshire cat rolled her eyes, "Oh, pshaw! You can tell me literally anything! I'm still alive, remember? Weren't they like this in the past?"

Realizing she didn't understand, Ello poked her head into the conversation, "H-Wait, what?"

"Umm," Felicia waited patiently, yet she was tapping her foot, when Al spouted, "When I worked here, I...you know about my arm, right?"

They both nodded. Meanwhile, Fawn was taking a break from running around and walked up to Al, "What arm?"

Al made a 'snirk' noise and raised the left them up, "This one."

Fawn experimentally tugged on it, and when she felt something cold, her eyes widened, "Wow! Can I see it?!"

Allison thought teasingly for a moment, "Hmm, I don't know! Can you?"

Bein the stubborn Dull she was (it was in their DNA), she forcefully yanked the arm down and pulled up the sleeve, "Gimme! Wow, it's really...shiny! I like shiny!"

This may seem unexpected, but Felicia had raised her sister never to correct themselves for any authority unless there was a risk of being arrested.

Cool, right? She was a kind of significant influence.

Recovering from her surprise, Al smiled shyly at her, "Gee, thanks."

"Awwww," Ello said, while Felicia laughed, before turning serious again, "Alright, enough lollygagging, just tell us."

Allison cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah! Anyways, when I worked there, I was _nearly killed_ by whatever haunted the place, but...h-he saved my life, and told me I could never come back!"

Ello waited, studying her face for a moment, before letting out an 'oh.'

Felicia chuckled, "Oh, so you think that it might apply to here, too? I don't think you have to worry about it, at least not while I'm here!"

"Urgh, I just wish I could see him again..." Al shrugged disdainfully.

"Which he?" Felicia asked, pointing to the two male animatronics on stage, who were unmoving.

Fawn was near them, and she was currently struggling to climb onto the stage.

Allison panicked slightly and shouted, "Hey! Be careful, sport!"

Felicia looked, rather than pointed at the stage, and there she was.

In between Chica and Freddy, she waved at them enthusiastically, "Looky! Sister, look! I'm next to the big-bird and the grizzly!"

The older sister laughed, "Ahaha! I know! Now..." she blinked, her expression changing thoroughly, "Get the frick down from there!"

The two older girls stared at her, slightly surprised at her sudden outburst.

Felicia noticed this, and coughed awkwardly, closing her eyes for a moment, she looked at Ello, "What? It's kind of dangerous to be jumping on a stage that may collapse with their combined weights!"

Becoming silent again, she watched her sister crawl down in nervousness.

Allison put her metal arm on her friend's shoulder, and she whispered, "Dude, you okay? Been taking your meds lately?"

Felicia sighed, "I was before my second day here...I kinda just couldn't help myself, y' know? I've been having more fun...letting myself go."

Suddenly the sad expression was gone, and it was replaced with a stern look of excitement, "They deserved it...it has been absolutely _delightful_ , eheh."

Taking her hand away, Al shrugged and asked out loud, "Can you show us around? I want to see if there was anything different from the last location, but _in all honesty_ , it looks pretty much the same!"

Relieved at the distraction, Felicia complied, "Yeah, there just might be..."

So she showed them around the place, pointing out the where the best places in hiding were at, and laughing about the 'petty pranks' she had pulled on the animatronics.

"But what about Foxy?" Allison asked curiously, "Where'd my 'beloved savior' go?"

Smiles gulped, and found herself becoming nervous..."Uh, him? Well, I um...kinda um..."

Al stopped in her tracks, "Oh crap, dude, you didn't!"

"Yeah, I did..."

"Since when do you help people?! Wow! I would never have thought!"

"Heeeeey, that's not nice! I did it on a whim..."

"Eh, whatever, show me when we go to your place!"

"Yeah, I will!"

* * *

Near the end of the night, Felicia began picking her stuff up she had dropped before they got here, and placed it in her bag.

She did _not_ want her sister to find the ax. If she could do so much with a dozen needles by _accident_ as a _child,_ then imagine what she would do with an ax, as an adult, on purpose?

When her shift ended, Felicia clocked out, and they all walked out the door.

"Goodbyeee!" Fawn waved behind her, Bonnie winking, Chica waving her cupcake (who was slightly freaking out), and Freddy nodding back at her.

* * *

(Animatronic's Perspective)

When they left, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, she had been too distracted by her, um, family(?) to mess with them further.

Fawn had stayed behind instead of going on the "tour", and she had been very friendly.

 _Fawn looked behind her like she was in a cartoon before whispering to the animatronics, "It's okay! You can wake up now!"_

 _Of course, they didn't move, and she pouted slightly. That was weird, what was a fully-grown adult doing here, acting like this?_

 _"Don't be shy," she said in another attempt, "I don't bite!"_

 _Chica was the first to show any sign of life, "Pfft, really?"_

 _The girl squealed in delight, that usually didn't work, "Yeah, why'd I do that? That would be not nice! And I'm nice, right?"_

 _Freddy chuckled, "So far, yes."_

 _He realized that he had seen something like this before! They were programmed to not be wary around these people, treating them the same as the other children._

 _They act just like kids, no matter their age. They were kids their entire lives. This one seemed to have a less severe case than most "kids" they had seen._

 _They mad some more conversation, until Fawn asked this, "So, if you live here, and work here, and my sister works here...does this mean that she actually lives here, too?"_

 _Bonnie answered that one, "Err, no, she doesn't."_

 _"Then how come you Live here?"_

 _"We were made to live here, your sister wasn't."_

 _"Uhh, oh. I don't really get it, but that's okay your still my friends now, and that's all that matters!"_

 _Chica and Bonnie actually let out an "Awe." at that, this girl was too nice!_

 _"You really consider us friends now?" Chica asked, unbelieving._

 _"Yes, abso-posit-utely!" Fawn insisted, "Why not?"_

 _They all fell silent, it would be awkward if they told an innocent, mentally-disabled adult that they were plotting to kill her sister._

 _Bonnie broke the silence, "Err, no reason! We're just not used to, um..."_

 _"Having more friends than each other," Freddy finished._

 _Fawn put a hand over her mouth and gasped, "You have no other human-peoples friends than me!? That's no good! You can have more!"_

 _They looked at each other, "How?" asked Bonnie._

 _"When you see some other kids when it's morning-time!"_

 _"That sounds like a good idea," Freddy said calmly, "We'll work on it when this place opens up!"_

 _Clapping her hands in excitement Fawn waved them all over for a slightly awkward group-hug, "Yay!"_

 _They heard the now more vivid voices of the older girls and now had to work on debriefing the big kid so she wouldn't accidentally expose them to Felicia._

 _Freddy nodded to the other two, who went back into their original positions, and said, "Hey, your sister and her friends are coming back, you should go soon."_

 _"Oh!" Fawn looked back as well, "Well, bye, I guess, I hope I can get my sister to take me here when it finally starts, uh, opening!"_

 _She waved frantically before hopping off the stage and running quickly to greet her friends._

* * *

 ********A/n: If you didn't notice, or don't know CJ (or Allison) very well, I made sure to make Allison like the person who created her, along with all the traits she was created with, like her mechanical arm. If you want to, you can read Cj's fnaf story by going to her account (finding it in the reviews section), and scrolling down on her profile until you reach the fnaf story, where Allison is. Also, nice bonding time between the animatronics and Fawn, which I think is a nice turn from the dark atmosphere of the last few chapters. Also also, can you figure out what the now mildly-obvious relationship is between our main amiga and the one with the full name of "Ello 'Jello' Menopy"? And can you figure out the pun of the previous sentence? Btw, this now the longest chapter I have ever written, with 3,581 words!********


	11. Home Sweet HomeEmotional Mannerisms

******A/n: Whaddup, err...Smilers? Oh my gosh yes, you all now have the collective nickname of Smilers! Yay!**

 **Review Reactions:**

 **Tgonthefiery, chapter 10. Jun 25**

 **smooch* *smooch***

 **Felicia and Ello are dating, aren't they?**

 **Me: CANONICALLY CONFIRMED! FELICIA IS HOMO-FLEXIBLE! Meaning she is technically bisexual but likes girls more often. She would be gay, but that would mean ignoring the small part of her that could be romantically wooed by a guy before she met Ello.**

 **CJS51703 chapter 10. Jun 24**

 **You wrote Allison out very well. :)**

 **Me: Thanks! :DDD**

 **This is a chapter where Felicia is less like me, and more like an adult with a life. None of the bad things that are hinted at happened in my life, just what I wrote in hers to make it more interesting, and justifying the way she acts.**

 **Real-life? No thanks!**

 **Oh and warning: Mild meme mentions. ALLITERATION!**

 **(BIGGER WARNING: Felicia is another person in this one. Also many hints of her personas, which isn't based on me, but in another book series on fiction press. Mental** **disorders, love, and minor feels.)******

 **Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home/Emotional Mannerisms**

After Felicia locked the door, the squad headed in the direction of the apartment.

She squeezed Ello's hand and Ello looked into her eyes. She saw Felise's nervous smile and smiled understandingly.

This made her turn up into a goofy grin.

"Me and the boys heading home after work!" 'Felicia' said in a Thomas Sanders voice, which was the best way to describe it.

"Don't you mean...Fe and the boys?!" Ello corrected, and they burst out laughing.

"This is one of the many reasons I love you!" Felicia said after calming down.

"Why are they-Ahah-doing that...?" Fawn trailed off, looking at Allison pointedly. Allison shrugged and smiled.

"I have no idea, but it's kind of funny!" Al answered.

The couple's shenanigans continued until they finally reached the building.

* * *

"And this is my place! Room thirteen!" Felicia said before opening the door.

I just noticed I've never described the room before...

The walls were purple; there was a little nook with a place for her laptop. She had...SO MANY BOOKS.

But that was where the quirky-normalcy ended. Did I mention the floor was painted black?

"Wow, weird..." Ello commented, "The floor is a different color form when you first moved here!"

"I painted it that color for a specific reason," 'Felicia' replied with a frown, "Just in case I ever changed my mind about a certain decision I made back in school. It was such a stupid thing to do, I know!"

They made eye contact, Ello mock-glaring, "Oh no, we are not going through with that crap again!"

Ello saw those eyes. She SAW those mannerisms. None of the {others} frowned often unless it was Felicia's 'resting switch face' as they like to call it.

Felicia's face untwisted from the frown she sported, and turned into a jokester look, "I'm just kidding! It's just a joke!"

Meanwhile, Al was perplexed, "Wait, what are you guys joking about?!"

"Eh, just some stuff that I did in high school, no biggie!" Felicia grinned at Ello again.

"Ah, high school, those were the days..." Felicia said almost sarcastically, but in a way that seemed legit.

"No, they weren't!" Ello said.

To which Felicia replied, "Better than middle school!"

"Let's face it, there were equal amounts of happiness, and tragedy during both of those times!" Ello exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fawn was about to enter what she thought was the bathroom. They noticed simultaneously.

Ello had helped Felicia move in, along with Brandon, but only the couple knew what was in that room.

Only Smiley trusted Ello with the secret stuff. Besides Payton, she was the only one alive who knew.

That is...if Payton is alive. Eh, Felicia didn't know.

Felicia was already on it, "Fawn! No! That's not the bathroom!"

Fawn had opened the door a crack, but luckily Felicia slammed her fist onto the door.

There was a tense moment of silence, and a thoughtful conversation was going on between the two.

Like, almost telepathically.

Holy crap, that was close. Thought Felicia, "Can you stay out of mah stuff!? I keep special things there!"

"I'm not going to touch them!" Fawn whined slightly, "I just want to see it!"

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Nah, you don't need to see that."

Soon it just turned to sibling bickering, and the other two girls were left to converse in the background.

Al turned to look at Ello with a suspicious look in her eyes, "Ello...what's in that room?"

Ello's face scrunched up in slight discomfort, "It's kind of hard to explain..."

When they finally stopped arguing, which didn't take long (because Fawn still needed to go number 1), Felicia walked back up to them, feigning exhaustion.

Al gave her a reminding look, and Ello said, "Can you tell Ally what's in that room for me? I would, but I'm too nervous."

But Felicia was hesitant as well, "Usually I'm all for deeply troubling people, but this time it's personal..."

Allison shrugged, "I just want to know."

Felicia groaned, "Well, okay, umm, just go inside for a moment, and then get outta there!"

* * *

Al opened the door and slipped inside.

She turned on the lights and was surprised to find a bunch of things.

There was a mahogany table with a deck of cards. There was a foggy mirror in the corner.

For some reason; on a shelf next to the door; there was an assortment of hairbrushes, combs, and hair bands.

Even weirder was the fridge that wasn't plugged in. Its sides were littered with alphabet magnets.

Al relaxed, as this must be some laziness Felicia was embarrassed to show, but then, everything started happening at once.

The cards slipped out of the pack and started shuffling themselves.

Parts of the mirror's fog began to disappear as if someone from the Otherside was writing something.

The magnets on the fridge started to move, some fast and rigid, others slow and smooth.

The room's earlier silent demeanor dissolved into a tornado of endless whispers, that never slept.

Some faint; hysterical screams, but most mumbles of what could only be described as...confusion?

Allison was kind of in shock at this point, but the last straw for her...

...Was when she felt a tug on her hair. She skedaddled out of the room.

* * *

As Ello suspected, Ally came running out of that room a minute later, not screaming or anything, but quite muddled.

Felicia was almost giggling at Ally's face, and Ello was satisfied that she was right.

"Why are there ghosts in that room!?" Allison asked in exasperation, "and HOW are you STILL alive?!"

"Felicia's" expression changed to a sarcastic tone, "Because I put them there? And because I'm not suicidal?"

Ello smacked her arm, but she was smiling.

Felicia glanced at her, "I'm not the only one who thinks that's funny? Wow, I am such a bad influence on you!"

Allison stared at them in disbelief. Then she sighed and leaned against the door.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Ghost Room)

Groans could be heard if you put your ear up to the other side, and that was because the ghosts were venting.

"Aw, her hair was so nice!" complained a beautician named Sasha, "I wish she had let me brush it at least! I'd kill for that hair!"

Her fellow hairdressers, Averil and Ladashie, nodded sadly.

On the mirror, the word 'hello' had been re-fogged, and now it spelled out, "FMAL!"

 **(*Guess what it means!*)**

The twenty-seven spirits of the fridge were confused, the magnets spelling out, "WHY DID SHE RUN AWAY?"

"Ya gotta think about it, frigid-y," the Card-Dealer said, "Why _wouldn't_ she? We all came out at once, and this scared her."

"I know," Averil sighed, "The poor thing must be scared out of her wits!"

The children in the fridge expressed some guilt for this, the magnets saying, "OH."

"I think we should just take it slow for now, and we can apologize when she's ready," proposed the Card-Dealer.

The rest of the ghosts readily half of them not remembering how to.

Though it was morning, and everyone was exhausted, Felicia still had to get the mail from Brandon.

Her alarm went off at 7, and she groaned in annoyance as she reached over to smash it.

She missed, and it fell on the floor, still beeping.

Ello, who was in bed beside her, woke up, "Why are you waking up so early?"

"To get the maaaaiiil from Brandoooooon."

Ello kissed her forehead, "I'll do it..."

Felicia sighed and went back to sleep for a moment. She wished she could say how thankful she was, but she was too tired.

Ello got up, brushed her hair, and left room thirteen.

Down in the lobby, Brandon was already waiting.

He was surprised to see Ello instead of the Felicia, "Wait-why-what? Since when?"

Ello ignored his confusion, "Can you please just give me the papers? Girlfriend was too sleepy."

Brandon complied, and Ello scurried away, in a hurry to get back to bed.

"Today is so confusing..." Brandon said to himself.

"Guess who's back?" Ello asked when she kicked the door open dramatically.

"Erm, you?" Felicia asked rhetorically, "Anyways, thanks."

They laid on the bed again.

"I love you, I love you a lot, your hair is nice, and your hands are soft..." Felicia mumbled.

She always talked like that when she was truly _herself_. Blatant and stoic one sentence, but genuine and kindly another.

The reason they were in love was that Ello had the guts to stay with Felicia through all of the random confessions of her disorders.

It wasn't easy taking care of her. She wasn't expensive or anything, but she was a little zany.

Allison was sleeping in the spare bedroom, and Fawn was on the couch.

No way was she going to sleep in the living room next to the Ghosty Room! Heck to the nah.

Eventually, they had to wake up; it was the middle of the day.

Begrudgingly, Felicia got up. Being the germ she was, she got an air-horn. It blared, and everyone woke with a start.

(First time I've ever said that sentence.)

"AGH!" Ello yelped in surprise and held her heart when she looked at Felicia, "Oh my God, what was that for!?"

Felicia shrugged, honestly not knowing why she did that, "Eh, I felt like it."

I bet your brain is wondering: How can a sociopath fall in love? This must be one-sided!

Well, Felicia is, but the different traits are spread throughout her different...personalities.

Yep. Felicia has disassociative-identity disorder or DID.

Do you now understand why Felicia acted so differently during the day and night?

Ally groaned when she got up and yelled, "TAKE YOUR MEDS!"

"Fine!" Felicia gave in, not feeling like protesting.

She walked to the kitchen while the other two organized themselves. Opening the medicine cabinet, she took out the bottle.

She swallowed a pill and nearly gagged. Med time sucked.

She took out another pill bottle and stared at it. Putting on a stern face, Felicia decided not to take any.

Meanwhile, Ally was in the spare bedroom, cleaning her arm before reattaching it.

Fawn walked by and said, "Maintainance stuff!"

Ally made that shnirk noise again.

Felicia was now sitting on the couch, staring into space.

Allison sat in the couch across from her, on her phone.

"It really do be like this sometimes..." Felicia mumbled.

"Like what?" Asked Ally.

" _This_."

Ally shrugged and went back to the screen.

* * *

After about a minute of silence, which Felicia's thoughts did not like whatsoever, she spoke up again.

"Y'know, when we were younger, I was worried that we were drifting apart for good..."

"What do you mean? When?" the older girl replied in concern.

"When I was still twelve, you got a job in the summer, and you ended your longest story at the time. You got really busy, and I was a little nervous that this was the time we would start to forget about each other. I was a little sad because you were like an older sister to me. I'm glad we're better now. In general, I missed you a lot. I'm really glad we're friends."

"Oh..."

'Felicia' left the room and went to her own.

"I'm kind of worried about Smiley now..." Ally said to Ello when she walked into the room.

"What, why?"

"Because first she was talking about something serious, and then she just...left!"

Ello smiled, "She's fine."

"How do you know?"

"She's very, very random, Allison. We've been dating for several years."

"But how do you know it isn't different this time?"

Ello sighed, "If you want to, I can check."

Allison perked up, "That's help a lot, not sure what I could do..."

Ello turned her head and yelled, "FELICIA!"

A burst of laughter could be heard from down the hallway, "AHAHAHA wrong name, guess again!"

"Fern? Or did Fiona watch a vine compilation?"

"DING DING MUTHAFRICKER!"

Ello checked her time, which was weirdly not 11 pm...only one other way...

"DID FELICIA TAKE A NAP?"

"SURE! HAHA!"

Ally blinked and so-called 'Felicia' skipped through the hallway.

"You summoned me, **mortal**?" 'Felicia' asked like she was a Disney Villian, still laughing a little.

"See? She's good."

And weirdly enough, she was okay.

Lucky. I hate her. **(*Jeezus, extra salty this chapter, eh?*)** You haven't posted for like a month and a half, and I've been bored.

Have I told the viewers I'm sentient yet? **(*Maybe? I don't think they thought about it too much...*)**

Well, I AM. I'm the sentient-salty narrator. Just think about that for a moment...Oh, and btw, this is why some of the chapter titles are so sarcastic. **(*Why you gotta be so rude~?*)**

You wrote me this way, and YOU are typing this BS right now. Why are you questioning me?

 **(*Touche...*)** Not to mention you're talking to yourself (because you wrote this), but let's just ignore that before I go through an existential crisis.

Ahem, moving on...

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the night shift. The final one of the week.

Obviously.

"So, do anyone of you guys want to come along?" Smiles asked them.

"Erm Nah, I gotta go back home...with Fawn, too!" Ally said apologetically.

Felicia furrowed her brows, in a dramatic sorrowful way, "Sadly, very very sadly...oh well! It'll be okay, but you still gotta help move the rest of the stuff!"

Ally nodded, "I know!"

"So are you coming with me?" she asked Ello excitedly.

"Well of course! Why not?!" Ello said like Felicia was crazy. Which she was. DUH.

"Yaaaay!" Smiles said happily, and GOD why does she have to be so happy about literally EVERYTHING?

Jokes? Funny...

Accidents? Funny.

Random acts of violence? FUNNY!?

Okay, let's just get on with this. Uuugh...

* * *

(Pizzeria's POV)

It was 11:55, and now they were once again waiting for the Nightguard to approach.

That's when the door **slammed** open, and nobody knew it could do that.

"Alright, confession!" The nightguard said, smiling that **disgusting** smile of hers, "I'm Felicia, but kind of not at the same time!"

Oh, like I didn't know THAT! She wasn't herself this whole day!

Seriously, if the author would allow me to tell you, I would have named off who she WAS today!

Then she jumped on the table and announced, "I HAVE A DISORDER! I've even got a separate name from 'Felicia'!"

The animatronics had no choice but to look at this reckless sociopath.

Chica now had her theories explained, though. She had acted so different near the end of Wednesday...It's like she was almost guilty for what she had done to them...

Ello walked in, and asked, "Why are you doing that thing? Where you yell and dance in front of inanimate objects telling them not to judge you?"

"Because they aren't inanimate! And this isn't a hallucination!"

Ello tsked, and turned to them, "If you're alive in some way, just drop the act so my crazy girlfriend will stop being such a dork, please?"

Bonnie turned toward her, and so did Freddy.

Finally, Chica turned and said, "You're her girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and...?" for some reason, Ello was not surprised. Weirder things had happened since she met Felicia.

BOY do I have a story for you! (Because I'm the narrator who has narrated Felicia's entire life.)

Chica waved her hands, "Oh, I didn't mean anything by that, I've just never seen a girl with another girl around here before!"

Ello decided she liked this chicken and wanted to know them all better.

"So, I heard there is this thing called being 'gay' from the internet...does that mean you are?" Chica asked curiously.

Ello glanced at her girlfriend, who was currently the crazy one she had been all week every night and said, "Well, in terms of our relationship, yes, but in reality, she is not...it's a little complicated for you to know, but I'll tell you in the best way I know how."

She proceeded to explain the same way the author had in the beginning author's note, and Chica was nodding and recording notes in her inner database.

"So, this is what it all means?! I finally understand!" Chica said excitedly.

"Yep! You now have...the knowledge!" Ello waved her arms mystically, and Chica laughed.

They're all dorks. Absolute dweebs.

"Alright!" Ello clapped her hands, "Stop pestering them, **Fern**!"

Fern jumped off the chair that was on the table. The bunny and bear scrambled into the opposite corner.

She put a finger up towards Ello, shushing her, and took a sudden step towards the pair of guys.

They shuddered, and she grinned, taking another much larger step.

They snuggled in one another's arms.

"Free," Bonnie whispered, "I know she doesn't have the ax right now, but she's still scary!"

Freddy didn't break eye-contact with the Nightguard, but 'breathed' out, "I know...I wish she didn't make us fight."

"I wish I hadn't hurt you. I don't hate you, Free, she made me say that."

"I don't hate you, either...it hurt, but it doesn't anymore, especially since I still..."

Bonnie panicked and nuzzled into Freddy's stomach when the girl in boots took another step forward.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is why I hate Fern.

"Oh, how I wish I could go further like in the good old' days, but I don't see how I could make this cuter!" she said, stepping back with a smug grin.

If they could blush, OH BOY if they could blush...wait, let's put this in blush vision!

[Freddy was a slightly distressed shade of pink while looking down at the absolutely plum bunny in his arms, and he almost dropped him in his realization at how compromised they had become in their panic and fear.]

You're welcome.

Freddy gently as possible put Bonnie down on his own feet.

Instead of focusing on their embarrassment, they both settled for staring at the girl who really liked the idea of them being together.

Fern (yes that's her current name, just go with it), coughed.

"Well, now this is awkward..." she realized.

Everyone just stared at her, before Ello excused herself from the Chicken, saying, "I want to talk to the other's right now, we'll talk later, 'kay?"

"Okay. I need a break to (literally) process all this new info, anyway," Chica granted.

Ello walked up to Bonnie, because of Freddy running up to Chica in embarrassment.

"Hi."

"Erm...hi? I'm Bonnie."

"Well, I'm Ello, Felicia's girlfriend!"

"That's cool, I guess...what's a girlfriend?"

Ello looked surprised, "Oh, you don't know what that is? Allow me to explain..."

Later into the conversation:

"So, do you like Freddy?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I like him, he's my...best friend...!"

"I meant, do you like him as more than a friend? Do you want to be his boyfriend?"

Bonnie was taken aback at the sudden question, and who wouldn't be?

Ello's kind of snoop in my opinion, but what I like is that she's gay to the point!

Haha! Was it good? No...? Well, this is why I'm never cheerful.

"I'm not sure! We've always been friends but ever since the nightguard said we were cute with 'each other', I've just been so confused with my...feelings..."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel! Not today, but maybe tomorrow when the nightguard doesn't have to be around! I'll convince her somehow!"

This could work...it was obvious that Freddy felt the same way, but just didn't know it yet!

But not like she would need convincing, she was already planning on something else this weekend... **(*dOn'T yOu gO ThErE!*)**

Soon it was 2:00 am, and Fern felt like clocking herself out.

She stumbled over to Ello sleepily, "Jelly...I'm gonna switch. Get me a coffee please?"

Ello smiled softly as the nightguard sat in the chair next to her, and started staring into space.

She went into the break room and pulled out a styrofoam cup, putting it under the brewer as she got the coffee powder.

 **(*Is this how coffee is made? I don't know, I've never had it before.*)**

After a few minutes of waiting, she took out a cup for both her and the switcher and walked out into the main dining room.

As Ello got back, she saw a concerned bear standing near the nightguard in confusion.

"Is she okay?" he asked Ello, already knowing from the others that she was friendlier than her crazy counterpart.

Ello looked at him, "She's fine! It's just her 'Resting Switch Face'."

Oh, the author is on a ROLE today...

Freddy looked a little more confused now, so she continued to explain, "Her disorder makes her like different people in one body."

"Like me? You mean she's _possessed?!_ " Freddy looked panicked.

Quickly shaking her head, she said, "No! This means there is more than one person in her body, and they go by different names and have different attitudes. When she 'switches' between them, it can take a few minutes. Or a blink, it just depends on how much energy she has."

Of course, there wasn't literally more than one person in her body, but it made more sense to explain it this way because he would never really understand it without knowing just how she had gone mad...

Or how all of the **{[oth** ers}] came into existence. Whoa, weird messages nobody understands!

It had been about 3 minutes from that point, and that's also when Felicia(?) woke up.

"He-ey!" greeted a sassy voice that I also hate.

"Is it the flirt that I know and love?" Ello asked with a smirk, to which the other girl smirked back.

"You bet it is! And aren't you looking as fine as ever?" the currently unnamed personality complimented.

"Thought so! Freddy, meet {Fiona}, the shameless flirt," Ello gestured to Fiona who waved with a flutter of her fingers.

And the first thing Freddy asked was, "Are you _sure_ you aren't just possessed by more than one person?"

He might not be your favorite, but I love him. THAT'S RIGHT I SAID IT!

"Umm, no?" Fiona shrugged their shoulders, now it seemed like she was thinking, and she perked up, "A little plant just told me you like a certain rabbit!"

[B.V: Freddy turned red.]

"Wait, do you mean Chica, or...?" Freddy asked, confused.

He thought it was supposed to be "a little birdy".

Fiona rolled their eyes a bit, "I meant a little voice in my head told me that."

"Okay...?" the bear was still a little confused, but he was okay with this for now.

Fiona proceeded to give him...dating advice! I sound super happy about this, but that's just me reflecting on their thoughts in the conversation.

I'm only talking now because the author was being incredibly lazy.

"Ello...I know I usually stay longer, but I honestly prefer the day, so I'm switching!" Fiona told their girlfriend.

They took a sip of their coffee and stared into space. But just for a few moments.

Felicia looked around, and sighed, "Well, what did Fern do while I was out?"

"I'm guessing she got you a job, and told the others, but not you?" Ello guessed. AS SHE SAID.

Felicia laid back, and then pointed at Freddy, "Oh, I know you! You're from that video game I like!"

Freddy just decided to walk away, as he needed to do more research on this 'psychology' thing.

So, now it was about 4:49 am, and nothing much was happening (since Felicia herself was boring, and didn't like to talk much), but then Freddy got this horrible feeling in his brain.

But it...wasn't a headache, though. Robots don't get that, it distracts from their work.

It was just like he had lost his will to live! That only told him one thing...that his 'brother' was coming.

"Guys?" he said, trying to warn the rest, "Golden Freddy is getting really close to us right now! I know we can't do anything about it, but you have to know he's dangerous!"

There was a sudden flash of light, and Felicia's coffee cup exploded in her face. She actually didn't react very much.

She only said, "Oh wow, that really hurt...I guess."

Don't get me wrong, it TOTALLY hurt a lot, but she wasn't really one to express things, she was just emotionally exhausted in general.

This is where Golden Freddy finally entered the scene. After all this time.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Goldy asked them all exasperatedly, "Why are you just standing there!?"

Felicia got up and said, "Hey, it's about time you came here, you _rip off_ of golden McNuggets..."

Chica covered her beak with a silent gasp.

"Yeah, I said it...so, what are you doing here now?" Felicia asked the bear.

You know the one, I'm not gonna explain. I don't say "going'na" because I would sound stupid.

Goldy just stared at her in silence. Silent confusion, that is.

"Dude, I've waited for this whole time for you to see me! Why'd you leave me hanging for so long?" the Nightguard continued like she was actually confused and upset.

Almost like it was as small as her not seeing a friend at her party, and then confronting the friend the next day.

But that would be impossible, considering Felicia hadn't been born before this bear was made...must be a hallucination.

Goldy decided to speak up now, "What do you mean? I've never seen you before, _Nightguard_!"

Felicia froze, and she started shaking her head with a borderline disappointed look on her face, "Well, we should have...If you hadn't freaking _died_ before you could come to my _first_ ninth birthday party!"

Now everyone in the room was a bit taken aback. First ninth birthday party?

Ello was the first to recover. She KNEW what was going on now, "Hold up...you guys met in another life?!"

"Yes," Felicia confirmed, before looking at Golden Freddy again, "You don't remember? Has it been that long?!"

Felicia was looking a little heated now. She was so emotional currently, that she was shaking.

When Felicia was offended, she was a horrible, no-turning-back offended.

Felicia suddenly calmed, already tired of expressing hateful emotions. She thought that they were a waste of time.

"Cassidy...you are such a flake," she sighed, "It's me, Samuel..."

Goldy thought long and hard about that name: _Samuel? Sam...Sammy!?_

 _"_ You...your dad worked at the pizzeria we were in!" she exclaimed.

Felicia pointed at nothing in particular, "Yes! That was me!"

"But how could you had been him!? He was a red-head, not to mention a guy!" Goldy said exasperatedly.

Felicia flipped her hand, "You don't know it yet, but reincarnation doesn't always make the person look the same after rebirth."

"Can I still call you Sammy or...?" Goldy trailed off.

"Nope, that's quite literally a dead name. I'm Felicia to you, now!"

Welp. Okie dokie, author!

Goldy was frozen in place for a second, and then she asked another question:

"So are you...are we friends now? Again?"

"Well, I don't see why not. But you owe me a birthday party!" Felicia said jokingly.

"I'm going to...start getting really emotional now..." Goldy admitted.

Felicia spread out her arms welcomingly, "We can still hug, dude. I don't care if you cry oil or whatever, we are _hugging."_

Felicia just doesn't care by now. All that mattered was that she had a friend back.

And she'd be darned if the first thing they did wasn't hugging.

* * *

 *******A/n: Apologies for the long wait, and the fact that the night isn't exactly over...yet. Also the confusion about the personas.**

 **I have a series on Fictionpress, and it explains all of what you need to know. The series isn't finished yet, but you may need to check it out.**

 **In case you were wondering, the Hater!AU is an AU off of fnaf, not an AU off of the series I'm writing. They are the same.**

 **Please don't let the summaries fool you...I haven't changed all of them to say that they are all one universe yet!**

 **My username is the same on there, but if you have a wattpad, my username on there is LasertagMaster.**

 **Any book with the name "Felicia" in it is the same series, and you don't have to read them in any particular order. It doesn't matter YET!**

 **Felicia has Dissociative identity-disorder, and schizophrenia (so they can communicate). She has five personalities (including her own) and voices.**

 **What do you think about Sentient Narrator? Want to give them a name?**

 **Did you think of the implications of Fiona being referred to as both a "they" and a "she"? Do you know what it means?**

 **Any things you're curious about or confused about even if you've read the other books already?**

 **Think about it~!*******


End file.
